


Fervor

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's demon scratches just below the surface of her being, always looking for release. But what happens when she finally breaks free of Raven's chains, and she has her sights set on a rather unsuspecting Beast Boy...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The eyes that stared into his face held the same color as his teammate’s, the same shadows and lines darkening their deep, plum depths, but they were not _hers_. Or, at least, they were not controlled by her soul. No, there was something else hiding behind the smooth facade of his teammate. There was something he didn’t always have a name for, and it roiled against the surface of her body, the roots going deep enough to taint who she really was.

Beast Boy shivered as her slender fingers trailed up the length of his chest before curling under his chin, nails scratching him the same way someone would pet a beloved animal or dog. He took a deep breath, smelling the dark scent of amber in her hair mingling with something spicy and implacable, it infiltrated his body and he felt his soul began to call out to her, the Beast brushing against the edges of his control.

It was like… _ambrosia._

She cocked her head to the side as the corners of her lips turned up into a thin smirk. "You… do not seem like much."

He stared into those familiar eyes, feeling the words bubble up into his throat before he could stop them. “I’m not.”

She laughed, the sound both cheerful and sinister, like broken bells. “So, you admit it?”

"I admit nothing."

"Mm…" Her hands pressed against his chest, pushing him back against the wall with force. His head knocked against the wall, stars flashing behind his eyes as he tried to hold onto his consciousness. She was stalking him, her shapely legs moving with silence as she closed the space between them. Silence echoed loudly in his ears, and he watched with bated breath as she moved her hands down his chest, carefully examining the strength of his muscles underneath the thin, cotton t-shirt. Her hands hovered over his hips, pinning him in place without actually touching him. As if just the thought of her skin on his own was enough to keep him from moving - it _was_.

"You’re strong enough, I suppose."

“ _Strong enough_?” That spicy scent continued to claw at him, reminding him of something akin to red wine mulled with spices. He wanted to surge forward, tear her clothes off of her body, shove her down to the floor, and find where that _delicious_ smell was emanating from. It was starting feel like he was a junkie, gasping for breath as he tried to find the next, glorious hit.

"Strong enough for _what_?” He managed out, his voice dropping as octave as he felt the animals inside him rise to the surface.

"For what my host wants to do to you." She lifted her eyes to his face and let her hands move even further south, no longer pinning his hips, but stroking at the tops of his thighs with careful, purposeful strokes. A chuckle erupted from behind her smile, and she pressed her lips close to his, hovering just above his mouth.

"The way she wants to _defile_ you.”

Beast Boy balked, trying to pull back again. “W-what?”

"She wants to tie you to the bed and have her way with you, take you as you should be… a _beast_. She wants to ride your-" Her hands moved to cup his groin, and she laughed a low, teasing laugh into his shocked face. "- _cock_. Not that I blame her. I must say, I’m not entirely certain why your moniker ends in the word ‘boy’. You are _far_ from that.”

Beast Boy blushed, feeling himself harden under her touch as she traced the shape of him through the thick cotton of his jeans. So, _that_ was what that delicious scent was - _lust_. Pure, unadulterated lust, clawing at the edges of Raven’s soul, begging to be free. He felt a growl escape his throat before snapping his teeth, trying to force a moment of dominance on her. Raven didn’t seemed fazed in the slightest. She just laughed and began to rub her fingers up and down the length of his half-erection straight through his clothes, mocking him with little, erotic strokes that made him jump and writhe.

"She wants you to eat her cunt as if she were your favorite dessert,” she said almost conversationally, as if she _wasn’t_ feeling him up and whispering dirty fantasies in his ear. “To feel that _oh-so_ interesting tongue of yours deep inside her as you make her come again and again…" Her fingers moved to unzip his pants, and she slid her fingertips inside, stroking the bare skin of his erection, her eyes widening with each jump of his body. "... and _again._ And then take her every way you want to. Have her ride you, take her from behind, fuck that beautiful ass she’s caught you admiring."

His teeth snapped again. “You’re-“

"Telling the truth," she interjected, wrapping her fingers around him and beginning a slow, steady tease of his cock. "She wants you to simply _take advantage of her_. To bruise her. To destroy her. To _fuck_ her. Against a wall. In your bedroom. On the sofa. In front of the Titans as they watch in horror the sight of you violently claiming her body for your own. She wants it all.”

Beast Boy grunted, his claws unsheathing to bury in the wall behind him. She was lying to him. Raven wasn’t like that at all. She was reserved and dark, yes, but she was innocent. He refused to believe that Raven, _his_ emotionless Raven, would have the fantasies that this mockery of her body spun like a web of lies.  

“I can’t believe it.”

"Oh…? You can’t?" She laughed, leaning up on her tip-toes and running her tongue over the thin, delicate skin of his lips, tasting him with strokes and licks. "Maybe I should let her out…?"

"N-no!"

But it was too late.

Their eyes met, and Beast Boy watching in horror as his teammate’s consciousness began to shine through, her hand still wrapped tightly around his cock.

Gasping for breath, Beast Boy tried to hold onto sanity. He couldn’t feel his head, or his heart, or any other part of his body save for… well _that._ Which was currently held tightly between her shocked fingers at this exact moment. The words coming out of her mouth were a mixture of curses and apologies, but she made no move to pull her hand back just yet, almost like she was enjoying touching him.

Not that he wanted her to let go.

"Um…" He winced. Of all the things he could _possibly_ say to her, the first thing he managed to think of was “um”? _Good-fucking-going, Garfield._ He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to focus on anything other than her cool, soft touch around his raging erection. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, smelling the salty scent of his own desire mingling with Raven's lust. It was too much, and he felt his cock jump again under the rogue thoughts of her.

_She wants you to eat her cunt as if she were your favorite dessert_.

Beast Boy jerked in surprise, heat rushing to his cheeks. “Raven, I-“

"It was _her_ , wasn’t it?” She slowly disengaged her hand from his body, leaving him feeling bereft under the lack of her touch. Raven licked her lips and took a step back, embarrassment shining through her eyes. She fidgeted and looked away, trying not to see into his face. “I… I am sorry, Beast Boy. I never meant...” Her thoughts trailed off.

Without another word, she turned around and raced from the room, leaving a shocked, rather flabbergasted Beast Boy in her wake. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to think of _anything_ he could say or do that would make this better … but nothing. Nothing could _possibly_ change what happened between them.

Sighing, he felt the resolution to fix this rise up into his chest. Whatever he had to do to make this right, he would.

But first, he needed to fucking _get off_ , or he was going to lose his mind.

_…fuck that beautiful ass she’s caught you admiring_.

Yeah, he _really_ needed to get off.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Beast Boy walked into his bedroom from his attached bathroom, shocked to find Raven sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts, and (as far as he could tell) nothing else. Her eyes were dark, shaded by the shadows of midnight of his room and the fall of her hair, but her lips were perfectly visible in the low light of his room - red, moist flesh smirking up at him. She crossed her legs and sat there, simply staring at him as if he was a delicious dessert to be eaten, but she made no other move towards him.

"What…" He stumbled over his words for a moment, caught up in the long line of her pale leg bouncing almost playfully in front of him, before managing to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." She said it simply, a low lilt to her voice that suggested she was playing a secretive game. Her toes wiggled teasingly, and she leaned her weight back against her hands, just staring at him from behind the darkness. "Honestly, I thought I might come and… _inspect_ your room again.”

"Again…?"

"Correct. I’ve only seen it once before…"

The pieces seemed to click together, and Beast Boy took a slow step back. “You’re not Raven.”

Her eyes flashed at that accusation.

"I _am_ Raven, the sum of her parts, the pieces she tries to push to the side and keep locked up. Her passion, her anger, her lust, her wrath. I _am_ her, and I am more than she realizes. More than her very sheltered, boring existence.” Poison dripped from her voice, and she bore her teeth sharply before pulling her emotions back in with a snarl. ”However, I am not the Raven you know. No, I am not her.” Pause. “I am better, perhaps. Completely lacking in those pesky inhibitions.”

"But you’re _not_ my Raven.”

"No," she repeated. "I am not." Her eyes flashed up to meet his, and her snarl turned into a sneer, curling over the bright whiteness of her teeth. "Would you like me to be?"

Beast Boy swallowed hard, and he moved farther away from her. “I…”

"Thought so." Her expression softened as she ran her hands over the soft, disheveled, gray bedspread, tracing the wrinkles and folds with almost tender touches, as if it was something to be cherished. "I must say… I am a little surprised you upgraded from that very ridiculous bunk bed. I thought you were determined to stay a child forever."

His eyes narrowed at her, and Beast Boy desperately squashed a spike of anger rising up into his chest. He pressed his lips together and glared at her. “I won’t even _respond_ to that.”

"Oh, I’m not complaining." She leaned forward, balancing her elbows on her knees. "It’s quite a nice change. There will be so much more room to play…"

His cheeks turned pink, and he took a half-step back, determined to squash the tidal wave of emotions rising up inside him. “Stop.”

"Stop?" She laughed and looked a him from behind her hair. "Why?"

"Because this is _Raven’s_ body,” he growled, his voice reaching an octave lower. His eyes narrowed at her own, steely gaze. “You can’t go parading around in her body simply because you _want_ to.”

"It’s _my_ real estate, Little Beastie.” She pursed her lips and watched him with sharp careful eyes. “I can do _whatever_ I want when I am in control of her body, I have a right to. I control it. It’s mine.”

"No, it’s not," he seethed. "It’s Raven’s."

"And I am part of her." She raised an eyebrow and looked up into his face, her lips set into a thin line. "You seem to be forgetting this fact."

He growled, clenching his fists at his side and glaring at her. What she had done to him before… the way she had touched him… all with Raven’s body and without her consent-

His thoughts were cut short as he smelled the spicy scent of Raven filling his senses until it felt like he was drowning in the perfume of cloves and red wine. Her _lust_. An unconscious groan escaped his lips, and Beast Boy’s eyes closed halfway as he tasted the scent on his tongue.

Raven gave a low, knowing chuckle, and his eyes shot open as he looked into her face.

Had she seen?

"Did you know…" she started almost conversationally, smirking at him as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, “that you make the most interesting sounds when you come?”

What?

He paled and stared at her, wide-eyed. She had… _heard him_? That was _his_ bathroom, _his_ privacy, _his_ … his mind trailed off and he looked away, trying to keep his anger in check. She had _no right_ to just come in and listen to him grunt and groan as he fantasized her strong, stocky legs wrapped around his hips, those gorgeous breasts pressing up against his chest with excitement, the sounds she made when she finally…

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. She had no right to be in here, and he had no right fantasizing about Raven in front of herself.

Or, at least, a facet of herself.  

"Mm…" She chuckled and flashed her teeth at him, almost as if she knew _precisely_ what he had been thinking. “Yes. They’re very… _primal_.”

"That’s-"

"What?" she cut him off with an innocent question. "Wrong? Not allowed? Simply against Raven’s wishes…?" She laughed, the sound like a broken music box. "I would beg to differ. You’d be surprised at the curiosities she has running through her subconscious… many of them about you, incidentally."

Beast Boy blushed and looked away, trying desperately not to dwell on that thought.  

"Many of them about the animalistic noises you may indeed make when you fuck her senseless." She lifted her eyes with a laugh. "Do you _roar_ , Little Beastie?”

“ _Enough_.”

Raven pulled back, her eyebrows raising in surprise. The tension between them tightened to a sharp, heated point, but she never blinked. No, she never once took her stare away from his own.

Beast Boy slammed his foot down and stared right into her eyes, trying to hold onto the last dregs of control he had. She might have tried to reign over him, but he wouldn’t give up. Not to _her_. To Raven - yes, but not to her.

"I _will not_ play this game with you. I refuse to.” He stepped forward, growling into her face. She didn’t even flinch under the pressure of his emotions, and Beast Boy suddenly wondered if that was a good or bad thing. Swallowing the last reservations clinging to his ribs, he shook his head. “You are not Raven, and I will _not_ take advantage of her like this. Not to you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? But you care for her?”

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I… I do.”

Her lips tugged up at the corners. “Love her, would you say?”

He shifted uncomfortably, aware that he had faced this internal struggle before. Raven was special to him, and if he had to wait an entire lifetime for her, he _would_. She was more than just a friend, more than just a crush. To him, she was everything. And there was certainly no reason to _not_ wait for everything.

"I’m going to wait for her. Not you, not anyone else, for _her_. Understand?”

Raven looked genuinely surprised, and she stared into his eyes. “…and that’s your desire? To wait until my host… _comes around_?”

Beast Boy gave a firm, affirmative nod, something strange bubbling up into the pit of his belly. What was he saying? What was he _doing_?

She snorted, eyes glowing red for a brief moment between them. Her stare traveled down the expanse of his chest unabashedly before reclining on his bunched up, messy bedspread as if she were tucking herself in for the night. His shirt looked oversized on the curves of her body, dipping and folding in a way that made the edge of it ride up over her hips.

Beast Boy balked and took a step back.

Holy shit. She wasn’t wearing underwear.

Her eyes closed and her hands began a slow, but steady descent down the front of her body, trailing over the soft, worn fabric of his shirt with gentle, teasing caresses. “You will be waiting a _long time_. It seems like such a _waste_.”

"It’s not." His voice cracked under the heady perfume of her body. He could feel his strong words start to wane as the Beast inside him smelled the thick scent of her lust. His words were strong and emotional, but at the end of the day, that’s all they were… words. Words could be stretched and abused.

Even broken.

"I will wait for _her_ …”

"Raven won’t mind." Her fingers tangled in the hem of his shirt and pulled it slowly northward, completely exposing herself to him. "After all, I _am_ part of her…” She spread her legs, offering him an unadulterated view of her body as he stood at the foot of his bed. She was wet, dripping with unreleased desire, and swollen red.

It was…

Beast Boy fought the urge to grunt like the animal he was. The sight of her was _gorgeous_ , and it called to him in ways that he had never imagined. Having Raven stroke him before was one thing, but seeing her naked and exposed to him - _for_ him - was an entirely different matter altogether. He licked his lips and looked away.

"I know _precisely_ what she wants…”

"No… I can’t… not… not like this?"

"Not like this?" Her fingers slid between her legs and she began a slow careful exploration of her body, her slender fingers dipping inside before moving tight, tender circles over her clit. She let her head fall back against his pillow, and took a deep breath, as if bringing the scent of him inside her body.

"How would you like it then?"

He swallowed hard, transfixed with the sight of her fingers pleasuring herself. “With Raven.”

She laughed and her fingers began to move more fervently over her body, as her other hand pinched and teased at her breast. The nipple peaking under her touches. “So _watch,_ Little Beastie.”

He was.

"Watch me as I come." Her hips twitched as her fingers increased their pressure over her clit, and her body responded in kind. Her voice deepened and her back arched just slightly. "Watch me as I masturbate to thoughts of _you_ , on _your bed,_ in _your room_. Watch me manipulate Raven’s body for you.”

He groaned, his hands tightening in the folds of his jeans.

Raven’s fingers thrummed over her body and he was helpless to watch her. Watch as she pleasured herself. Watch as her lips spilled out his name over and over and over. Watch as desire spilled from her body one drop at a time. Beast Boy could do nothing _but_ watch. He stood there, entranced by the sight, biting his lip as she continued to pleasure herself.

He didn’t know how many minutes went by, or even if hours passed. Time was relative for them, and Beast Boy found himself not even caring, all he wanted to do was stand there and stare.

Raven groaned, her head tilting back.

“ _Garfield._ ”

His eyes shot to her face and he watched as her lips moved into that perfect “O” shape, her hips bucking under her own hands. She was orgasming under herself, and he was helpless to watch. Her body tightened and released, spasming as she cried and moaned. It was both torture and art, something he was ashamed to watch and something he wanted nothing more to indulge in every moment of the day.

Gasping for breath, she brought her hands above her head and stretched, almost cat-like with her movements. “Mmm… that was pleasant.”

Beast Boy said nothing, and he stood there, watching the cream from her body spill over her sex and onto his sheets. The sight was entrancing, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Raven seemed to catch him staring her, and she chuckled.

"Enjoying the sight?"

Raven spread her legs farther apart, and she purred into the heavy air between them. “Taste what you desire, Garfield. Taste what is freely offered to you.”

Without even questioning his own actions, he pushed forward and buried his mouth at her core, stroking her with tender, teasing licks. She tasted better than he imagined, like sex and spice all mingled together into something delicious and heady. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her body even closer, desperate to take her just like this.

She was his.

His. HIS.

"That’s it, Little Beastie… right _there_.”

His mouth stopped. _Little Beastie_.

Not Raven.

This was _not_ Raven.

Pulling away, he threw her off of his bed with a growl, ignoring her teasing laughter. She just sat there on the floor, smiling up at his angry expression as if it was nothing to be concerned with.

"Mmm… well… now I know that your mouth is far more useful than telling awful jokes." She curled her fingers through her hair and stood up, still smiling as if she had won some battle between them. "I’ll be more than happy to put in a request for a repeat performance, if you’re willing."

"Get out."

She laughed. “Awe, don’t be like that, Little Beastie-“

_"GET OUT!"_

She just smiled and made her way to the door, humming a strange, ethereal tune in the back of her throat. Without another word or glance, she stepped out of his room and shut the door behind her.

Beast Boy collapsed onto his mattress and groaned, emotions welling up inside him like curses and screams. How had he let this happened? How had she managed to manipulate him like that? And why - oh, _why_ \- did he _like_ it?

He clutched the pillow to his face, breathing in the faint scent of tea and sex.  

How in the world was he going to get the scent of her out of his room?

More than that, how was he going to keep from dreaming about her _taste_?


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy liked the quiet of the laundry room sometimes. It was true, he came off as noisy and boisterous, itching for excitement and movement around him, but the truth was that he also liked being quiet sometimes. Quiet meant he could pause and actually take a moment to think about what was going on around him, and try to process the seriousness of the matter.

And the seriousness of the matter was that Raven, or rather her demon side, was coming out to haunt him.

 _Haunt_?

Beast Boy shook his head, taking in a deep breath of laundry-detergent scented air. He shuffled on his feet and looked out the window towards the bay, thinking about that turn of phrase. Did she haunt him? No. Not really, more like stalk. Like a hunter stalked its prey, and that was a concept he certainly understood.

He groaned and leaned back against the washer listening to it rumble and jerk as it filled the drum with water.

Did she know about what happened between them last night? And if she didn’t, How in the world was he going to tell Raven about what happened? Even more than that, once he did tell her, how in the world was he going to apologize? He hadn’t meant for those things to happen, and he had never meant for her demon to take over the way she did, and he certainly hadn’t meant for him to cave under the pressure.

But her _taste_ …

Beast Boy groaned again as his eyes closed at the memories flooding his senses. He stood there, in the quiet of the laundry room, and shamelessly thought about the cream between her legs, the addicting perfume of her arousal, the sight of her fingers furiously teasing herself as his name fell from her lips like a prayer. It was everything he had ever dreamed of in his life… everything he had ever hoped for, but this was not the way he imagined getting it.

Not at the expense of Raven’s free will.

The door swung open and Beast Boy let out a noise of shock, taking a step back as he tried to get his thoughts under control. He really did not need to be thinking about those kinds of things in front of his teammates. In front of anyone really, including Raven, who had just walked through the doorway.

Raven looked at him, her eyes wide and skin flushed. "Hello."

Beast Boy jerked, his eyes darting around to everything except her own eyes. How could he look at her after knowing… he winced, grunting out a polite hello and turning away from her. Right now he was honestly trying to decide if he should run for the door or not. He didn’t want to be rude and avoid her, but then again, he wasn’t sure what he could say to her. He hadn’t prepared himself for this just yet.

"Beast Boy…" Her voice was soft, almost as if she was trying to comfort him or soothe his fears. "You don’t have to be ashamed."

What? Did she already know? His breath caught in his chest like steel barbs, and he could only stare at her, still hesitant on saying anything. What if he said the wrong thing?

"What happened was…" Raven trailed off, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt and avoiding his stare. A minute ticked by in bated silence and She finally looked up at him. "It was bound to happen eventually."

Beast Boy stared at her. Bound to happen eventually? What the hell did that mean? He swallowed hard and continued to watch as she moved through the small room, stopping at the dryer to remove her things and put them in a basket.

"You… know?” He tripped over his words, trying to find footing as he watched her quietly fold her clothes. “About… about last night?”

He waited until he saw the knowing expression in her eyes, and then Beast Boy felt himself launch into a a rambling apology, unable to keep his head focused on what he was actually saying. “Raven, I’m sorry. I never meant… I mean… I thought… I didn’t know how to stop her, and the next thing I knew I was just- she-“

"Beast Boy."

Her eyes lifted up to meet his own, and there was honesty and acceptance in them. She did not judge him for what happened, and she seemed to understand his dilemma more than Beast Boy thought possible. She put her freshly laundered shirt back down on the table and walked up to him, leaving an infinitesimally small space between them.

Beast Boy could smell the scent of her mingling with the laundry detergent. The scent of tea and jasmine, infusing with just the faint smell of sex. Oh god, she hadn’t showered yet. She still smelled of last night’s activities, and he could feel his heart start to race and his head start to spin as the images and memories flooded his senses again.

The sight of her legs spread wide for his perusal as she fucked herself with her fingers, as he dipped his head between her thighs and feasted on her…

All it would take was one stolen kiss. One stolen kiss and he could have her back beneath him again. He could erase this between them and take her…

"Beast Boy," she started again, bringing his attention back to a sharp point. What in the world was he thinking? He needed to stop this right now. Raven was his friend, not a conquest.

"It was an accident." Raven pressed a hand to his chest as stared at him for a long moment before stepping away, giving him space. "It was out of your control, and what happened between you and… her… was going to happen at some point. It was inevitable. She is… persistent, and eager for your attention.”

Beast Boy watched as she walked away from him, back to the table to quietly fold her clothes. Another second of silence stretched between them, and he felt the question escape his lips before he could stop it.

"What… is she?"

Raven’s fingers paused and she glanced over her shoulder at him. “My demon?” She took a long deep breath, tasting the pungent flavor of the question. “You have a right to know, considering what you have been through… and everything you may experience yet.” There was another pause between them, and Raven let it settle before she continued. “She is the personification of the demon inside me. She is… everything I am not. The other side of who I am, a Jekyll to my Hyde.”

She gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to her laundry. “She is lust, sin, anger, hate, pain, pride, the wanton lack of control… Those things I can’t afford to feel? She can feel them tenfold, over and over again until she breaks apart. She is me, and not me at the same time.”

Beast Boy tried not to dwell too deeply on that thought. Her demon might have been part of her, but it wasn’t the only thing that existed. She was more than that, more than just a demon and human battling for control.

"I wouldn’t… couldn’t judge you if you were to… cave under her pressure…” Raven trailed off, her eyes turning away from him as she folded her laundry with shaking hands. The silence in the room was stifling, but neither one of them wanted to point it out.

"She can be forceful and very… persuasive.” Her stare softened and she hummed for a moment. “She’s stronger than I am sometimes, but that doesn’t mean that I am not inside her as well. We are parts of each other, and a sum of each others parts.”

Beast Boy felt the push of The Beast inside him at that thought, and he looked away, understanding her better than he cared to express.

"What she does with my body… well, it’s never hurt me before. It might seem as though that the end - no matter the mean to achieve it - is the only sight she has, but she is usually careful." Her gaze flicked back to his own, lingering for a moment as worry seeped into her violet depths. "However, you might be a different breed altogether."

Beast Boy shuffled under her words and felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. “What do you mean?”

She smiled, her eyes almost sad. “Isn’t it obvious?”

"Raven… what are you saying…"

"How I…" Her words trailed off and Beast Boy watched as her eyes darkened. She dropped the pair of black underwear she had been folding, and they fluttered to the floor like a black scar against the cool cement of the laundry room. There was a shocked, loud gasp from her lips, as if she had been submerged underwater and was breathing air for the first time.

"Raven?"

“ _Beastie_ …”

Not Raven.

She laughed low and slow, her eyes sliding down his form with a thin, teasing smile tugging at her lips. “Well, well… fancy meeting you here.” She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hips to the side, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after our little… game last night. I must say you were a rather sore loser.”

"Last night wasn’t a game… and I was talking to Raven.”

"I am Raven.” She twirled her fingers between her hair and sauntered up to him, her hips swaying as she moved closer to him. “I believe we’ve had this conversation before, Little Beastie.”

He gnashed his teeth, the anger bubbling up inside him at the sight of her teasing smile. “Don’t call me that.”

"No?" She laughed. "What would you like me to call you then?"

"Nothing."

"Awe, don’t be like that…" She leaned against the dryer and looked up into his eyes. "I can think of a few very good names for you… most of them heavily inspired by your… machinery. Tell me,” she added conversationally, “have you ever measured it? I’m absolutely curious as to what size it might actually be. I mean, do they even make condoms in your size? I’d be utterly shocked if they did.”

He glared, the emotions seething through his veins like poison. “Stop.”

"Oh… come now, Little Beastie…" Chuckling low in her throat, she reached out and trailed a hand over the front of his shirt, fingertips tangling in a tear near the hem. "I’ve been forced to endure your silly little conversation about what I am and what she is… how utterly droll. I think my patience and silence has earned a reward, don’t you?” Her hand drifted lower, and she began to stroke the length of him through the cotton of his sweatpants. “After all… I’ve been a very, very good girl.”

"S-stop…"

"Little Beastie… please. Do not mock me with such silly, voiceless lies.” She pressed closer to him, pushing him flush against the washing machine, a grin playing on her lips. “You don’t really want me to stop do you? You don’t really want to miss out on the excitement and pleasure I offer…” She slid her tongue over the shell of his ear, biting on the tip with soft, quick little nibbles.

“You don’t want to back down when I’m about suck your cock off as if it were my job and not just a very, very detailed fantasy of mine-“

He gasped and his body jumped under her skillful touch.

"-would you, Little Beastie?" She pulled his sweatpants and underwear down so that it bunched around his ankles. "Would you deny me the sweet, sweet pleasure of tasting you?” Her hands tightened on his hips and she sunk to her knees in front of him, eyes darker than imaginable and filled with emotions neither one of them had names for. “Of indulging myself in your flavor?” She lifted the hem of his t-shirt and practically grinned with unadulterated joy. “Of listening to your pants and moans, and fingers in my hair as I-“ _Lick_. “-give into your demands-“ _Lick_. “-and let you fuck-” _Lick_. “-my-“ _Lick_. “-face?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Raven’s fingertips slid up the inside of his thigh as she smiled up at him, the head of his raging erection resting on her lower lip. “That’s kind of the idea, Little Beastie.”

Without another word, she opened her mouth and practically swallowed him whole. At that exact moment, the washing machine he was leaning on for support against the sensation on her mouth, kicked into the spin cycle, sending vibrations purring through his body at speeds he never dreamed of. Raven smiled and sunk deeper against him, beginning a quick, steady pace as her tongue did things to him that should have been illegal.

He grunted out her name, his fingers tightening on the edges of the washing machine. If he let go, he was almost certain he would lose control of himself. His eyes slammed shut and he stared at the darkness of the inside of his eyelids, drowning in the sensation of the washing machine behind him, and the lips wrapped around his cock. Everything seemed to melt away and he couldn’t do anything but stand there and let himself go.

Raven hummed playfully, and the extra vibration was enough to make him curse through his teeth. His eyes snapped open as his control began to wane even more. It wouldn’t be long now before he completely lost his hold on his sanity, and gave into the secrets she was offering. It sounded so good to just let go and fuck her face.

Her tongue swirled around his his head and she hummed again, pulling back just enough to look up at him.

"You are questioning it."

Her lips were bright red and swollen with her work.

"If you want to do it…"

She licked his head and smiled.

"Do it." Lick. “Fuck my face. If that’s what you want, Little Beastie. Or…” She played with him for a little longer, her eyes never leaving his own. “… lean back and let me do it for you. Let me continue feasting on that _gorgeous_ cock of yours.”

She sunk her mouth back over him and quickened his pace, matching her movements and teasing in time with the washing machine behind him.

No, he would not last.

He reached down and grabbed her head as his body gave into the feelings she was creating. Grunting her name between clenched teeth, he held her head still and gave a few final thrusts into her mouth before his body shuddered.

His muscles clenched and unclenched and he grunted as lights and stars flashed behind his eyes, repeating Raven’s name over and over until his voice was raw with the sound. It was his mantra, the rock he could cling to as the pleasure wracked his body over and over. Raven greedily lapped him up, her mouth taking everything she could until Beast Boy was spent, leaning against the washing machine as he tried to hold onto himself.

"Raven…"

She looked up at him from between his legs, drops of his desire escaping her mouth as her eyes widened under his stare.

Beast Boy swallowed, his gaze searching her shocked face as his heart began to disintegrate under the pressure of her presence. He watched her swallow him, licking the last few drops from her lips with tentative, careful licks. It was the shock in her eyes that gave it away, and Beast Boy suddenly realized what a conniving snake her demon was.

This wasn’t Raven’s demon that took his essence shamelessly.

_This was Raven_


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy stared at the game controller in his hand as he rested his elbows on his knees. Not even videogames could stop the images and sensations rising up inside him, clawing at the last parts of his sanity as it threatened to break him apart inside. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about the sight of Raven’s eyes, wide with shock as she she swallowed his essence nervously, and then _licked_ the rest of him off her lips.

He might have held himself together if she hadn’t looked so… so… _excited_. There was a gleam to her eyes as she swallowed him, as if she enjoyed drinking him, as if she _wanted_ to do it. And then she sat back on her heels, and gasped up at him, looking up at him with that wide stare that threatened to break him. As silence slid between them, Raven reached forward and pulled his underwear and pants back up his legs and over his hips. When she rose, she walked silently to her clothes and continued to fold them as if nothing had happened.

Beast Boy stood there in shock, and he waited for a long moment to make sense of what had happened, but the only sound that echoed through the small space was the washing machine thumping against the wall. It knocked and banned behind him, and he began to wonder what frantic dream he had fallen into.

Without questioning himself, he ran.

“You’ve been avoiding me for two days, Beast Boy.”

He jerked and looked around to see Raven standing in the doorway of the living room, her eyes usually dark as she met his stare. A long silence slid between them and Beast Boy fidgeted under the weight of it, trying to understand the way his heart pounded against his chest. Was he afraid? Nervous?

… excited?

Perhaps all of those things.

“I… haven’t… I mean…” He tripped over his words as he tried to think of something to say.

Raven made a noncommittal noise. “I kind of expected it.”

That admission hurt painfully, and he winced as he looked away, tucking his legs underneath himself. Is that was Raven assumed his did with all of his problems? Even more than that, was she right? Did he honestly run away from all of his problems because it was the easy option? Lately, it was starting to feel like the honest answer.

Raven walked over to him and sat down, her expression surprisingly soft as she looked into his face. She offered him a thin smile before leaning back against the sofa cushions, looking at the screen with feigned interest to the images on the television screen. “What are you playing?”

He gave her a sideways glance and shrugged. “Um… some racing game Cy bought last week. It’s okay, I guess… like every other racing game that exists.”

Raven shrugged. “Sounds fun, mind if I join?”

“Um… _sure_?”

“Thanks.” With that, she took the controller and entered the game. After a few questions about how to play, she fell back into silence, occasionally asking another question, or making a soft noise of annoyance when she didn’t win a match. There was something about it that was relaxing, and he felt himself becoming comfortable with the space between them again.

First and foremost, Raven was his teammate and one of his best friends, the person he could turn to when his life fell apart around his ears. Raven was his rock and stronghold, and he respected that part of her. Even though this situation between them was awkward ( _super_ awkward), it shouldn’t change their friendship at all. It was part of them, regardless of the tribulations they had to deal with.

“You know…” Raven started casually after nearly an hour of silence, “you taste pretty good.”

“Raven!” Beast Boy was genuinely shocked, and he looked into her face, eyes wide as he watched a teasing smile stretch across her lips.

Raven just chuckled and reached out to rest her hand on the curve of his knee, heat curling around her fingertips wherever she touched. Beast Boy stared down at her, swallowing hard as he desperately tried to figure out who Raven was. Was she Raven or her demon? He couldn’t tell, and that made him nervous…

Raven lifted her eyes to his own and she plucked the controller out of his hand. “Beast Boy… let’s talk.”

He looked into her eyes for a moment, and let go of a breath his didn’t know he had been holding. It was still Raven… for now. He didn’t know how much longer that would endure. Swallowing his fear, he gave a slow, careful nod. “Okay, if talking is all we do.”

“Promise,” she murmured, a slight blush staining her cheeks. “I promise that talking is all we’ll do.”

Slowly, she pulled her hand back from his knee and folded her hands in her lap with a soft sigh. “I want to talk about… what’s happening to us. Specifically… _me_.” One of her hands reached up to fidget with her hair, and she looked away, her eyes focusing on the pause screen of the game rather than on the heavy silence in front of them. She licked her lips for a moment and then chewed on the inside of her cheek, slowly pondering exactly what and how she was going to continue this conversation.

“I want you to give in to her.”

Beast Boy choked on his next breath. Of all the things he had imagines coming out of her mouth, _that_ was _not_ one of them. His throat seized up and he coughed loudly in surprise, his controller falling from his hands and onto the carpet with a clatter. Eyes wide, he turned to stare at her waiting for her to continue, to explain herself so that he didn’t feel like he was going crazy. Was he crazy? Even more than that, was _she_ crazy?

“She’s insatiable.”

Okay, _that_ was _not_ a reason he could understand. Give in because she wouldn’t give up?

“She wants you and… you want release.”

_No_ , he wanted _Raven_. Release was a secondary prize.

“If you want her, I give you permission.”

“I don’t _want her_.” Beast Boy found the words exploding out of his mouth before he could stop, and he ended up glaring at her in annoyance. As smart and strong as Raven was most of the time, she was always the first to submit when something pushed on her too hard. It drove him nuts, and she should have had more respect for herself. “Raven, I haven’t been giving into her because… well… I… um…”

Why couldn’t he just _tell her_?

Raven’s face softened and she nodded slowly. “I know, Gar.”

His heart practically melted when she called him ‘Gar’. “Y-you know?”

She tapped the side of her head. “ _Empath_.”

_Right_. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what to say next. What could he say to her? That he agreed to this stupid idea? Shifting in his seat, he looked back up into her eyes and shook his head. “I can’t, Raven… I can’t give into her because she’s _not_ you. She’s not the part of you that I want to, um… _ya know_ … and I want _that_ part of you to be the girl I make love to. I want _you_ , not part of you, _all_ of you.”

Raven’s chuckled quietly and she leaned forward, brushing her nose with his own. He could smell the scent of tea and musk emanating from her skin, and it made his entire body shake with a sudden onslaught of desire. A thin smile played across her lips and she nipped at his lower lip before pulling away. “I never said I _wouldn’t_ , now did I…?”

Beast Boy sat there in shocked silence as she leaned closer to him arms wrapping around her neck as she closed what small separation there was. He waited with a surprising amount of patience as she inches into his space. Her breath was sweet and soft, playing across his skin like invisible feathers. A second passed, and then two, and then Raven pulled his lips against her own as a sweet, innocent kiss played between their mouths like a song.

_Beautiful_.

He nudged her lips open and dipped his tongue into the sanctuary of her mouth, tasting every inch of her he could. She had the flavor of tea and jasmine, and it tasted so floral and so fresh, that he just wanted to drink from her until he was satisfied.

Beast Boy threaded his fingers in her hair and Raven groaned against him, her hands reaching out to tighten around his neck. With a soft grunt into his mouth, Raven took matters, hitching one leg up over his hips as she settled into his lap. He moaned into her mouth as he felt the heat of her core press against the growing erection in his pants.

He pulled his lips away from her own and looked into her face, hovering over his own as she adjusted her position on his lap. Raven’s hair brushed against his cheeks, and the sensation was almost enough to send him over the edge, letting the Beast break free inside of him. Holding onto a careful, cautious breath, he looked desperately into her eyes for some indication that this was _not_ Raven, but he couldn’t find anything that told him otherwise. All he could smell was that sweet, thick scent of desire flooding his sense, like red wine.

“Kiss me again.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. His fingers tightened in her hair and he pulled her down against him, moaning into her mouth as she pressed her center up against him again. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. With another grunt, he pushed up against her, egging her on with a push from his hips. Raven chuckled and she began an agonizing, slow dance against his erection, rolling her hips this way and that, as her mouth nudged his lips open and she dipped her tongue inside.

It was hell. And heaven. And sin. And… _god_ , he just wanted to rip her clothes off and _fuck her_ right there on the sofa. He tugged at her hair as his lips stole her kisses greedily, meeting her body thrust for thrust. The only sound filling the room was that of their bodies clamboring for each other, trying to push themselves towards release. It was dirty and disgusting, and Beast Boy loved every moment of it. He wanted to wallow in this filth she created in him, if only so he could feel this way all over again.

His animals were clawing at him for dominance, and he appeased them by shoving a hand between their bodies and pressing his fingers against her core. She was soaked through her uniform, and _oh how he wanted her_. With a growl, he pulled his lips away from her mouth as his fingers pushed her uniform to the side, and he shoved two fingers deep in her core and watched with fevered delight as her head tilted back on her neck. She cried out and continued to ride his fingers as she pushed against him, her hands digging into his shoulders when his mouth traveled down her neck and bit into her flesh.

“Yes.”

He smiled against her skin, feeling her body tighten around his fingers.

“ _I’m gonna come_.”

Beast Boy smiled and licked up her neck, adding a third finger to her, pumping her core furiously, feeling her juices start to drip down his fingers and onto his pants, like icing on a cake. And _what a cake it was_. She continued to grind against him, murmuring words and phrases against the air around them like prayers. Her moans increased in pitch, and her entire body was flushed as her back curved. She looked like a fucking goddess, and he wanted to worship her over and over and over again.

With his fingers.

With his mouth.

_Thrust_.

With is _cock_.

_Thrust_.

Every way possible until…

Raven screamed at the top of her lungs and he felt her muscles tremble around his fingers and she twitched and tightened under his touch. Beast Boy sat back and watched the show as if it were a work of art, enjoying every movement like a dance performed only for him. Long minutes passed and she finally pushed herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck with a satisfied sigh.

“Mm… that was…”

He smiled and kissed her ear, feeling rather full of himself at the moment. “That was _what_ , Raven?”

She picked up her head and looked into his eyes, a smirk playing across those red lips, swollen with his kisses. “ _Delicious_ , Little Beastie.”

Beast Boy’s stomach dropped. Oh no…  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy pushed her off of him, forcing her to the floor as she tumbled from his lap. She fell to the floor with a chuckle, not bothering to say if he had hurt her or not, but just staring up into his eyes, licking her lips. Raven leaned back on her palms and smiled that sickly sweet, contented smile, looking perfectly at ease with the entire situation.

Beast Boy ground his teeth together and clenched his hands at his sides as his breath came in heaving gasps through his nose. How in the world could she be so calm about this? How could she see this entire thing as just a game? He had tried to hard to keep the distance between them and yet she destroyed it with every move she made. It was all like some kind of sick game to her, and no matter who made what move, Beast Boy was always going to be the loser.

“You’re enjoying this?” He snarled and felt his claws unsheath, digging into the sofa and tearing into the cushions with their force. “You think that this is just a game!”

“Of course.” Raven stood up and dusted off her hands, adjusting her uniform to cover herself back up, unashamed with what had happened. “I bat those big doe eyes, and you fall right into my hands. Really, Little Beastie, you’re far too easy to predict. You’re like…” She trailed off and pondered her words for a moment before sneering at him. “You’re like a child at an amusement park. You think you wanna ride all the rides, but you find out you only like the safe ones. Never the dangerous ones, never the _exciting_ ones…”

He growled, sounding more like an animal than a man. “Was any of that _Raven_? Was any part of what we just… just _did_ part of of _her_?”

Raven snarled, exposing bright white teeth under her lips that were still red from kissing. Her eyes darkened as her magic crackled and snapped at her fingertips, and she took a few steps forward. “I told you, Little Beastie… she and I are the same. I _am_ Raven. and she is me, there is no difference in her or I.” She reached forward and grabbed his chin in her hand, pulling his face up to look at her. Her stare fluttered over his face for a moment, and she leaned forward, her lips mere inches from his own. “But was it Raven as _you_ know her…? Perhaps, perhaps _not_. I suppose you’ll never know.”

Beast Boy snarled, and fought against an urge to throw her to the ground again. She was trying to egg him on, trying to get him to spill out curses and phrases and release a darker side of himself. It was everything that she wanted. She loved to get him all riled up, loved to watch him squirm under her touch as she teased and toyed with him before devouring him as he was. His anger only fueled her desire, and holding onto his sanity was proving difficult as she continued to tease him.

Beast Boy took a long, slow breath and pulled his chin from her grasp. “I love Raven.”

Raven lifted an eyebrow, and leaned back on her heels. “I am aware of this.”

“Are you?” Beast Boy dropped his voice low and stood up, eyes darkening. He was losing control of his anger, and it wouldn’t be much longer before he gave into the emotions threatening to consume his soul. “ _Are you_? Because you have done nothing but try and wedge yourself in her place. You have taken her form, paraded around in her body, _tricked me_ into believing that I… that _we_ kissed. You are a parasite on her, a dark spot on her soul and you know it. She wants nothing to do with you, and so do I!”

She laughed up into his eyes, the sound like broken bells forewarning a storm. That did not bode well for either of them. Standing on her tiptoes, Raven snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck, raising her lips to his own. “ _Please_ , Little Beastie, forgive me if I don’t take your threat so seriously.” She licked at his lips her breath sliding over him like tendrils of power pulling him deeper and deeper into her spell. “Please forgive me if I think your words are weak and pitiful.” She nudged his nose with his own. “As I do believe your bark is worse than your-” She nipped at his lower lip and smiled. “- _bite_.”

Beast Boy could still smell the scent of her clinging to his lips, that strawberry lipgloss she wore occasionally tasting tart and sweet on his tongue. He could feel his heart race as he stared down into her eyes, feeling all of his threats and anger start to dissolve and immediately replaced with white-hot desire. What was she doing to him? And why was he letting this happen? Why wasn’t he fighting her? This thing living inside Raven was not going to stop until she had her way, but he couldn’t betray his feelings for Raven. Not like _this_. He held his breath and pulled away from her, eyes darkening.

“Stop.”

“I don’t have any intentions on letting that happen.” She licked her lips and walked around him, starting for the door. “I plan on wearing you down until you give in, until you allow yourself to give into all those animals calling out for me. I plan on being next to you every step of your long, arduous journey into my sheets, Little Beastie.”

“I don’t think that’ll ever happen. You might as well give up now…” His words sounded weak to his own ears, as if they were his last plea for her to stop. He gasped for breath and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. She must have heard the fear and worry in his voice, because she stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

“Give up now?” She smiled and sauntered up to him, her eyes never leaving his own. “Oh, Little Beastie…” She walked her fingers up his chest and around his neck again, curling her fingers into the hair at the base of his head and tugging. Her lips slid along the length of his jaw and up to his ear, teasing the lobe with the snap of her teeth.

“The game has just begun.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he stared at the floor, trying to fully understand just _what_ he had gotten himself into. Well, not that it was entirely his fault, of course it wasn’t really Raven’s fault either. Actually… it wasn’t _anyone’s_ fault, but that didn’t make the situation any less dangerous. Raven’s demon was ruthless and brutal, willing to use every weapon in her arsenal to get what she wanted, regardless of who got hurt in the process - including Beast Boy.

He groaned as his fingers tightened in his hair. It was no secret that he wanted Raven, that much was certain at least, but he didn’t want her _like this_. He wanted her as he knew her, reserved, honest, a little cold at times, but ultimately his friend, and her demon was the exact opposite of that.  

“Knock knock?”

He glanced up and saw Raven standing in the doorway, his lips twitching in surprise. No, _not_ Raven. Raven would never _saunter_ into his room wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of his red t-shirts. Beast Boy bit back a curse and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from her. “Oh, you’re _back_. _Great._ ” He snarled but refused to look at her. “So, what do you want?”

“What do I want?” Her voice was a little playful, but there was a serious edge hiding underneath the faux-sweet, dulcet tones. “I only want to _talk_.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I find that _hard_ to believe.”

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door, standing in front of him as she played with the hem of his t-shirt on her body. It barely brushed against the edges of her hips, and Beast Boy found himself giving her a once-over in spite of himself. He grunted and looked away again as she sat next to him on the bed, her hand creeping out to tangle in Beast Boy’s fingers. He snarled and snapped his hand away, but it didn’t seem to bother her.

Raven just sighed and pulled her legs up on his bed, stretching her body out over the comforter behind him. “Oh, come now, Little Beastie, I know how _fond_ of talking Raven is, and I know how much you appreciate her communication… I _am_ trying to make this work here.” She fidgeted next to him, and Beast Boy saw the slender line of her bare legs catch his attention before he looked the other direction.

“Put on some pants.”

“I’d rather not. You know… just in case.” She stretched an arm over her head and rested her body against his pillows. “Mmm… your bed is so _soft_ ,” she hummed, fingers playing with a small, loose feather that had escaped from his pillow. “I find I rather like the softness. My bed is a little too hard and far too utilitarian.”

Beast Boy grunted and continued to stare at nothing. “You wandered in my room to talk about… _beds_? What do you want?”

“To talk,” she repeated, her hips moving _just slightly_ , as if she was making a spot for herself in the bed. “ _Honestly_ talk with you, Little- _Gar_.”

Beast Boy did not miss her purposeful correction of herself to use his name. His lips twitched and he looked over his shoulder at her, trying not to dwell on the curves of her hips leading into the soft well of her stomach as his shirt rose above her midsection.

He felt the question bubble up from the depths of his throat. “Where did you get that shirt?”

His response seemed to thrill her, and she sat up, practically grinning at him. With a soft laugh, she leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder so that her lips brushed against his ear. “ _I_ didn’t steal it from you, if that’s what you’re implying,” she whispered, dark secrets curling at the edge of her voice. “But I know someone who did…”

Beast Boy jerked in surprise and looked down at her. “Are you saying…”

She smirked and pulled back from him, holding up three fingers. “Scout’s honor, Gar. I have it on the _best_ authority that Raven snuck into your room and plucked the shirt from your clothes.” She picked up the collar and took a breath of its scent, her eyes fluttering close as a smile played on her lips. “And I don’t think it’s even been washed - it still _smells_ like you.”

She hummed with delight and let the shirt fall back against her chest, pressing her lips against his ears in a quick kiss before she swung her legs around his hips, straddling him from behind. Beast Boy halfheartedly struggled against her, mumbling out curses as he rolled his eyes, but Raven just laughed and continued to rest her chin on his shoulder as her fingers teased the hem of the shirt on his back.

“I also know that she has worn it on occasion. To bed mostly, but sometimes…” She trailed off.

Beast Boy swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder at her, trying not to breathe in. She smelled of desire, and tea, and just a little bit of _him_. He grunted and looked away, feeling her hands slip under his shirt and tease the skin up and down his spine with soft, tender strokes. He tried his best not to fall into the web she was weaving around him, but he could feel his control slipping out from underneath his fingers with every touch and breath that slid down the back of his neck. Groaning, he pulled his head away and looked into her eyes.

“But sometimes what?”

She just smiled and pushed closer, close enough for him to feel the soft swell of her breasts pushing up against him. “Sometimes… well… she likes to imagine that maybe it’s you fingering her, and not herself.” Her fingers found a tight knot near his shoulder blades and dug her thumb into the muscle, trying to loosen the tension. It felt heavenly, and Beast Boy felt himself melting into her touch.

“Sometimes,” Raven continued, her voice low and sultry as it slid down his neck. “She likes to imagine that she woke up next to you one morning, and you roll over and kiss her… and give her the _ride of her life_.”

Beast Boy could feel his body tighten and his fingers dug into the mattress. The thought of Raven wearing his shirt and _masturbating_ to thoughts of him made him shiver. Images and fantasies flashed through his head, and a groan escaped his throat quickly followed by little gasps of pleasure. Raven dug her thumb deeper into the knot at his back and hummed, the vibration rippling down his back like little shocks of pleasure.  

“I can let her out, you know.” Raven nipped at his ear, her tongue sliding over the shell of his ear and sending shivers down his spine again. “I can let her free if you want… and I’ll happily retreat into her subconscious for the next forty eight hours.”

Beast Boy closed his eyes and leaned back into her magic hands. “What’s the catch?”

“Get me off.”

There was a long, heavy pause before Beast Boy forced himself to respond. “I won’t sleep with you.”

“Well… that’s not a ‘no’ now is it?” Raven laughed low in her throat and dropped her hands from his muscles to wrap around his waist, pulling his back flush against her chest. Her fingers slid down his abs to his hips, and continued to rub the tops of his thighs, choosing to stay away from his throbbing erection. It was pure torture, wrapped up in sin and dark promises of the things to come. She knew exactly what she was doing and how to make his body _burn_ for her, and _Jesus_ ,he wanted to burn.

“No, It’s not a ‘no’.”

Her hands moved back up to his hips and rubbed the tense flesh with slow, careful circles. “Ah… I am most appreciative that you are finally choosing to come to an agreement. This is a surprising development, although certainly not _unwanted_.”

“It depends on what you want from me.”

His voice had dropped an octave and he grunted as her hands dipped beneath the waistband of his pants, fingers practically dancing over his erection. She ran her thumb over his head, swirling it around before dropping her hand in a slow, steady movement. Up. Down. Up. Down. _Up_. It was too much, and Beast Boy’s eyes slid closed as he leaned into her back, sliding his jersey pants down just far enough to release his erection to her inquisitive hands.

Raven hummed in his ear again, and she smiled against his skin. “It’s a shame you won’t let me ride your gorgeous cock, but I understand. _Unfortunately_.” She nipped at his earlobe and licked down his neck. “However... how about you use those delicious fingers on me while I get you off, Little Beas- _Gar_?”

He swallowed and bit back another groan, the emotions inside him too tumultuous to ignore. Her hands felt wonderful on him, and he knew that it was only a few more minutes before his body gave into the pleasure. It was too much too quickly, and he wanted to give into it. His eyes slid closed and he remembered the sight of her this morning, her head falling back on her shoulders, riding his fingers with wild abandon as she moaned and writhed against him. And Beast Boy realized: he wanted that again. A lie or not, he wanted to see Raven in front of him, enjoying him, loving him, letting him pleasure her - he _wanted it_.

No, he _needed_ it.

Pushing his reservations as far away as he could, he turned around and pushed Raven to the bed, his hands coming down on either side of her shoulders. His thighs slid between her own and widened them, and he stared down at her soaked panties, feeling sanity and reason leave him in and instant.

“Take your shirt off.”

She lifted an eyebrow, but did as she was told.

“I’m going to come on you and I don’t want to dirty Raven’s favorite shirt.”

Raven smirked, a low laugh escaping her chest. “How _thoughtful_ , Little B- _Gar_.” She wrapped her hand around his erection again, this time a little tighter as her pace picked up. “Although, I will admit that the thought of being covered in _you_ certainly has me… _excited_.”

Beast Boy blushed, but said nothing. He slipped his fingers into her panties and pressed against her clit, swirling his fingertip around it. Raven moaned and her hands faltered on him, skipping a beat. Her back arched and her eyes slid closed as she muttered soft curses between clenched teeth. She looked _beautiful_ , and Beast Boy felt his hands pause for just a moment, as if to take her in, and then-

Raven opened her eyes and looked up at him, a soft, excited gasp escaping. “G-gar…”

It was in that exact moment that Beast Boy felt his soul shatter. _This_ was not Raven’s demon.

This was Raven.   


	7. Chapter 7

Lips parted, eyes wide, she stared up at him, a small soft noise echoing from the back of her throat. The sound was enough to break his soul, but the sight of her seemed to shatter it. Raven’s cheeks were flushed, her hands had fallen away from him and gripped the bedspread beneath her with enough force to nearly tear the cotton. Beast Boy watched with bated breath the sight of her muscles tremble and shake, her abdomen twist and turn under him, and his fingers stilled over her body as they simply stared at each other. The only sound in the room was that of their labored breaths and hearts beating out a strange and frantic rhythm.

Raven’s eyes fluttered closed and her back arched as a low moan broke through the tension like a hot knife. It was that sight and that sound that was his undoing.

Grunting like an animal, Beast Boy pulled his hand away from her long enough to rip her little black panties down her legs and throw them somewhere in his room. He’d find them later, but right now, he was  _hungry_. More than that, he was  _starving_. His hands slid underneath her petite body to grab the swell of her hips and ass and he pulled her to him, taking a long moment to admire the feast in front of him. She panted and ran a hand through his hair, her touches tender and unsure, as if she wanted this but didn’t know how to ask.

Beast Boy had to fight back a laugh as he licked his lips. She would never had to  _ask_.  

“Gar…”

There was no tremor to her voice. No low note of condemnation. It was  _her_ , Raven, as she was, completely real and unadulterated. He pressed closer to her and breathed deep, taking in the scent of her and trying to commit it to memory. If this was the only time he had her at his mercy, if this was all that he would ever be allowed to experience with her, then he wanted to remember every little detail about it. He wanted to remember the silk of her skin, the scent of pheromones, the way her voice wavered and pitched as he drew closer to her trembling body… he wanted to remember  _all_ of it.

He kissed up her thigh, biting and nipping at the flesh and leaving little red marks in his wake. Her voice turned urgent and another whine escaped along with a French curse. He smiled, continued to kiss and bite until he found a tender patch of skin near her hip that seemed to melt under his touch. He swirled his tongue around it and Raven’s back arched as her hand tightened in his hair, unsure if she should push him away or pull him closer. It seemed as if her nerve endings were on fire. Beast Boy smiled and sealed his mouth around her hip, sucking hard against her pale skin, and drawing her into his mouth.

Raven grunted, another harsh curse falling from her lips as her body jerked against his mouth. He hadn’t even started on her yet and she was already disintegrating under him. A feeling of pride flared to life at that thought, and he released the tender skin of her hip, practically grinning at the sight of his little, purple mark against her pale skin. It would stay there for days, practically branding her as if she was his own. He licked his lips and kissed across the well of her stomach as one of his fingers traced her slowly, feeling her essence coat his fingertips.

_Jesus_ , she smelled like ambrosia.

Raven’s shoulders dug into his mattress and her hand tightened in his hair. “ _Please._ ”

That was all he needed.

Growling low in his throat, Beast Boy dropped his head between the heat of her thighs and drank. His tongue ran over her in slow, drawn-out licks as he tasted her, took her into himself with reverence. She was thick and sweet, like honey, and he refused to waste even a drop of her. She groaned and her hand fell from his hair and back against the comforter.

“ _Gar…_ ”

His name was like a prayer on her lips, and it was said with such soft reverence that it nearly broke his resolve. Shaking his mind clear and focusing only on the woman in front of him, he lifted his mouth to her clit and swirled his tongue around her, flicking it gently before taking it between his lips and sucking. She screamed, her hips thrusting up into his mouth as her legs thrashed around his torso. Growling again, he laid one hand over her hips to pin her to the bed, as his other hand began tracing her.

“Please… Gar,  _please_ …”

He lifted his head and licked his lips, enjoying her flavor. “What do you want, Raven?” He slid a finger inside her and began a slow and steady pace, watching as her eyes fluttered close and she met his hand with low, pleading moans. Beast Boy flicked her clit with his tongue and she screamed again, barely noticing when he added a second finger to her core. He nuzzled her hip and smiled. “ _Tell me_ , Raven.”

Honestly, he had no idea where this rough, almost brutish personality was coming from, but there was something about Raven that seemed to draw the worst out of him. It made him bold and thoughtless, but worst of all it made him practically mad with lust. Parts of her seemed to pull out every one of his animal instincts, and made him forget that under all of that raw power, there was a  _man_.

Raven’s eyes fluttered closed. “Please, Gar… I can’t take it anymore. Let me…” Her voice trailed off, hidden under slow mumbles and soft words.

“What was that, Raven?” His fingers kept her on the brink, never letting her fall or ease back from the edge or orgasm. No, she was left to teeter there, waiting for nothing and everything at the same time. Cursing again, she writhed against his hand, trying to urge him into a faster pace.

“Don’t make me say it-”

“I don’t know what you want.” Lies. Of  _course_  he knew. He swirled his thumb in a slow, teasing circle over her clit, and Raven practically shattered.

“Make me come!” Her hands found his hair and pulled on him, dragging his body closer to hers. Her eyes were wild with darkness that seemed to permeate her soul. It was as if she had lost part of herself to him, and yet found something far more interesting at the same time. Gasping for breath between clenched teeth, she stared down into his face and shivered with anticipation. “Make me  _come_. With your hands. Your mouth. Whatever you want, but don’t…  _don’t_ … leave me like this.”

Beast Boy smirked. How could he deny her anything? Satisfaction burning in the pit of his stomach, he pulled himself free from her grasp and lowered his head between her thighs and took her from earth, to hell, and then to heaven. His tongue slid over her in a dance that seemed to make her forget her name and the only thing she chanted was his, ghosting his name between them. Her hips pushed into his mouth and her head thrashed against the pillow.

_God_ , he should have done this ages ago. Watching Raven crumble under his fingertips and forget herself was an almost religious experience. Beast Boy curled his fingers against that _glorious_  rough patch of flesh, and Raven finally shattered. Her back arched, her nails dug into the comforter, her mouth fell open and released a scream that threatened to wake the dead. She was beautifully loud, refusing to hold any part of herself back from him, and he loved it.  

Beast Boy smiled, lapping up every drop of her.  _Jesus_ , she was delicious.

He continued to tease her until her soul seemed to settle back in her body, and his teasing licks turned into touches of comfort as she ran her fingers through his hair. Humming, she tugged on his ears and pulled him up to hover above her.

Nuzzling her neck, he let the question fall from the shadows of his mind. “It’s  _you_ … right?”

She blushed and nodded. “It’s me.”

He smiled and nudged a leg between her own. “In that case… I think I’ll go again.”

Before Raven could question precisely what that meant, he was kissing back down her body to the secrets that lie beneath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay! I'm working on the next chapter... so hopefully soon.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Raven threw her head back and let go of a moan that was practically _feral_. Her fingers dug into the sheets and she gasped with each push of his body against her own. She looked gorgeous - raw and untamed and practically _wild_ underneath him. Her plum hair was soaked with sweat and her skin was flushed to a beautiful, pink hue. Beast Boy could have spent years looking at her in this moment - so completely and unadulteratedly _her_. His hand found her thigh and he hiked it up on his hips, angling himself just the right way so he could drive into her without reason. Each push of his body made her louder and needier, until she was meeting his thrusts with a fevered passion.

“ _More!_ ”

Her voice was sore from screaming, tears pouring from her eyes, but she wanted more. She begged for it like it was the only thing holding her together, and Beast Boy was helpless against her. He snarled and growled, feeling the animals inside him scratch at his control. He was trying to keep this civil, to keep it as real as possible, but he was breaking apart. Yes, the human inside of him wanted to make love, but the animal inside of him wanted to _rut_. His humanity was breaking apart, and all he wanted to do was come. If he came, maybe he could keep himself intact for just a little longer.

Raven’s hands wrapped around his biceps and she stared up at him, her eyes glassy with need. “ _More!_ ”

His pace stuttered and his hands tightened. He begged that she wouldn’t do this to him…

“ _Fuck me!_ ”

Beast Boy growled, and without realizing how far gone he really was, he pulled himself from her body and rolled her onto her stomach. Seconds skipped by as he felt the last of himself disintegrating into a pool of need and lust and filth. If she wanted to be fucked, he was going to fuck her. His hand pressed between her shoulderblades and he pinned her to the mattress, lifting her hips to meet his own. She was dripping cum, her essence running down her legs from previous orgasms, and her pussy was red and flushed with need. It looked delicious.

Raven growled as the anticipation grew too heavy.

Beast Boy smiled and slipped the tip of his tongue up and down the length of her. Raven screamed again, her words being swallowed by the pillow as he flicked his tongue in and out of her core. He could feel her muscles tightening around his mouth, every second of her desire drawn out into something that felt gloriously wrong. He sucked on her just a little, feeling her tremble and shake, her legs about to give out. Raven gasped and moaned, begging and pleading with him to do something more.

Beast Boy pulled back and pressed the head of his cock tight against her entrance. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and glared down at the curve of her back. “ _Beg for it._ ”

Raven shivered. “ _Please_.”

He growled and drew his hand back, smacking her lightly on the tight flesh of her ass. She jerked and twitched, and her core tightened around the tip of his cock. She was _so ready_ to come, it seemed almost a shame to tease her like this. But, Beast Boy knew he might not get this opportunity again. He grunted and pressed just the head of his cock into her entrance, barely offering her any relief from the pain he had built up inside her.

“Beg for it, Raven.”

“Please, Gar, please fuck me with your cock. Please put it where you want it. Please give me everything I want.” She pushed back against him, her breath shaking with need. “ _Fuck me, Gar, fuck me!_ ”

It was enough.

Growling low in his throat, Beast Boy surged forward and buried himself to the hilt.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

That was the only appropriate answer to the emotions surging through his veins. The world around them seemed to disappear, and Beast Boy’s hands tightened on her hips, yanking her back against him as he fucked her ruthlessly. This was not a moment for innocence and beauty and finding love in ways you didn’t expect it, this was _fucking_. Raw, primal fucking that seemed to speak to them both on a level neither one could articulate. It was a way for them to drown in the lust that had been consuming them for _god_ knew how long. And it didn’t matter that it was filthy, all that mattered was that Beast Boy heard her cries and she milked his cock like the good little mate she was.

Beast Boy pushed himself deeper, gorging himself on her groans and curses and gasps. He watched the shivers slip up and down her spine with each movement of his hips, and there was something _wonderful_ about knowing that he could bring her to her knees like this. He could make her forget everything except for him. There was no demon, there was no Beast, just _them_. His hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her back again, his pace picking up to the point where he thought he might bruise her pale skin, but he didn’t dwell on it for long. She pushed back against him, lifting one hand to her clit and rubbing her fingers over it.

Her muscles tightened and Beast Boy knew she only had seconds left.

“ _Fuck me!”_

He lost the last dregs of his control. Pinning her to the mattress, he slammed his body into her own, over and over and over until there was nothing left but their screams and the white-hot heat of lust. Everything sharpened to a point, and Beast Boy gasped and shivered, feeling his body finally give in. Her muscles trembled around him, coming hard as he lost every part of himself inside her. Lights flashed behind his eyes and he roared, the sound of the Beast in heat filling the room until silence prevailed.

Raven made a little mewl, and she shivered on the sheets.

His hands fell from her hips and he sunk back down on the bed, pulling from her body with a gasp and a sound of pleasure. Everything was warm and soft, and it felt like his head was somewhere he might never find it again. But that didn’t seem to bother him, because he had everything he wanted right here in his bed. Raven mewled again, and her heavy eyes opened just a little, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.  

Looking down at her, he ran his fingers up and down her swollen, red core, their essence mixing together with each touch. He gathered a few drops on his fingers and brought them to her lips.

“Open up and taste us.”

Raven’s mouth opened, her eyes wild, and her tongue curled around his fingertips. Beast Boy grinned and sealed his mouth to her own, tasting them mingling together with their kisses. It tasted like sin, and he found he didn’t mind the flavor.

“Beast Boy…” Raven was still trying to catch her breath, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. “...Gar… she wants out.”

He swallowed hard, his hand balling into a fist. What did he say to that?

“What does she want?”

“You.”


End file.
